


First Dates can be Disastrous

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: When you Give a Vampire a Kiss [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan gets that elusive date with Dr. Hong. Sequel to Being Sick Never Helped anyone





	

Jeonghan moped. He denied it each time someone brought it up. He bared his fangs at Jun when he teased Jeonghan for being melancholy but Dr. Hong hadn’t called him. Joshua Hong was proving to be elusive and it made him toss and turn in his bed like a little child throwing a tantrum.

Gnashing his fangs his moaned into his pillow. Why wasn’t he calling him? Did he come on to strong? Ugh.

His phone started ringing. He jumped up, scrambling to grab his phone. He nearly had tears fall from his eyes as he saw the caller ID pop up, Joshua with a heart emoji.

“Hello?” Why was he acting hesitant?

“Hi, Jeonghan,” Joshua said.

To Jeonghan’s ears it sounded like he purred his name. God that man was sinful.

“I can’t believe I'm doing this but I’m free this Friday. Would you like to go out for dinner? You’re paying since you offered to take me somewhere nice,” Joshua said.

Jeonghan could tell through the phone that he was smirking. The good doctor was smirking at Jeonghan. He was flirting with him. Hallelujah.

“For you I’m always free. I’ll pick a place. I’ll even pick you up. Seven all right with you?” Jeonghan made sure to cut back at the desperation in his voice.

“Hmmm. All right. If you get a little too fresh with me though I will use my magic against you.”

“No. I’ll only do things with your permission. Promise.”

Joshua laughed. “A promise from a vampire. How rare. Ok. I’ll see you Friday then. Swing by the hospital to pick me up.”

“Of course.”

As Joshua hung up, Jeonghan let out a triumphant yell. Finally. Yes. Yes. Yes.

“Don’t mess up now hyung,” Seungkwan said, interrupting his moment of happiness as he walked by the open door of Jeonghan’s room.

“Excuse me?” Jeonghan asked, eyes flashing.

“You tend to flirt really strongly and—“

“Josh doesn’t like it that much. Well actually he doesn’t go out much. But he hates fake people. Don’t be fake,” Vernon said, popping up from behind Seungkwan.

“But—“

“No, seriously. He hates people who are fake and act like it. Someone tried to hit him up when all they wanted was a booty call and he straight up cursed them since they tried to play the long haul on him. Which he saw through. It was weird since he’s a holy knight but he told me that it wasn’t a curse. So just be real with him and he might fall in love with you. Very slowly though.” Vernon gave him an encouraging smile with a dead serious look in his eyes. “You don’t want his punishments. He’s mean when he wants to be.”

Jeonghan snorted. “You would know. Your little escapades brought him into my club.”

Vernon had the grace to blush. “Yea,” he rubbed the back of his fluffy head, “Joshua set me straight. After a few smacks or so.” He muttered, “And some punishment.”

Laughing Jeonghan, slapped his hand against his wall. “You’re how old and Joshua punishes you?”

“He’s my guardian while I’m living here. My parents wanted him to watch me,” he gave a sheepish smile, “I don’t do well on my own.”

“He’s one of those kids who’ve had a golden spoon in their mouths their whole life. He’s never cleaned, cooked, or anything like that,” Seungkwan said with a disapproving look on his face.

“Joshua doesn’t look like the type to baby someone. Especially considering the rough handling on the night I met him,” Jeonghan said as he got up from his bent over state.

Vernon shook his head. “Josh set me straight as soon as I moved into his house. I’d pull my weight or I’d get sent back home or to the dorms. I learned how to do things. Now I can actually cook a few things without setting his kitchen on fire. Laundry and stuff like that is easy too.”

“The doctor taught you how to be domestic?” Jeonghan was curious. A man who was forceful like Joshua didn’t look like the type of know how to take care of a household, and he looked rather well off and young to have lived alone.

“Yea,” Vernon nodded. “He’s been living on his own for almost ten years now.”

“Ahhh. He’s older than I thought,” Jeonghan said, tapping his finger on his chin. “He looks so young.” Jeonghan remembered a soft featured face, despite the sharpness of his jaw. Joshua had relatively large eyes, full lips, long lashes, and the curl of his lips that had Jeonghan wondering if he could run his tongue over them.

Shrugging Vernon said, “He gets that a lot. I asked him once why but he wasn’t listening to me so I just dropped it.”

Jeonghan walked past the two of them. “Thanks for the info. Got to find a nice place for the date. Don’t do anything I would do children,” he said mockingly.

Vernon was by Jeonghan’s standards a very young baby. Half vampires didn’t live forever as successfully turned ones or ones that had been born. Jeonghan lived for quite a few hundred years so far, but to some other ones even he was a babe at arms. Those vampires however rarely resided in the cities; to set in their old ways to learn how to adapt.

As he got into his car, Jeonghan thanked that he was never to resistant to change. Otherwise the likelihood of him ever meeting Joshua Hong would’ve been nil.

* * *

Barging into the restaurant early, he shouted, “Mingyu! Mingyu it’s an emergency!”

Mingyu rushed out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. “What?! Hyung?!”

“I need a table for Friday night.”

Stopping dead in the hallway, Mingyu groaned. “That is not an emergency Jeonghan hyung. I thought someone died or got sent to the hospital or something. A table?”

“It’s an emergency. I need a table. I finally got a call from the elusive doctor and I need a table here Friday night.” Jeonghan walked up to him, yanking him down by the collar. “I. Will. Not. Have. This. Date. Ruined.” He snarled and let his eyes flash.

Mingyu’s eyes opened wide. “Wow. You’re taking this seriously aren’t you?”

Flashing fang, Jeonghan growled, “Joshua left me hanging for a total of three weeks. Yes, this is serious. Now get me a table oh chef and owner.”

Mingyu nodded, a bit of fear in his eyes.

Healthy fear, Jeonghan thought. A little fear of his hyung would keep Mingyu in line. “Thanks Mingyu. Maybe the doctor will have cute friends and I can get you a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend.”

* * *

Parking the car, Jeonghan got out walking into the front reception area. Stopping at the desk he asked, “I’m here to pick up Dr. Hong.”

The pixie, at least Jeonghan thought so, smirked at him. “I’ll page him. He’s just finishing up now.” He turned, flashing Jeonghan a name tag. Myungho? The pixie certainly didn’t look Korean. Placing the call phone into his hear and mouth he pressed a button, “Paging Dr. Hong to the front desk. Paging Dr. Hong to the front desk.” A wicked smile spread across his face. “Your date is here Dr. Hong.” Immediately he placed it down, smiling at Jeonghan. “He’ll be here. Really soon. Have a seat.”

Jeonghan followed the pixie’s advice and sat down, taking care not to crease his pants. He needed to make a good impression. A better one than at the club.

Hearing footsteps he turned his head to see Joshua running down, his slicked back hair flopping a little. In a cute way. Joshua stopped by the receptions desk and practically snarled at the pixie. Jeonghan tuned his ears to listen in on the conversation.

“Thanks Nurse Minghao,” he snarled, “for telling everyone that I had a date. Is this payback HaoHao?”

The pixie laughed. “Sort of. I’m not looking for a significant other hyung. So, I made sure to have everyone get off my back by putting them on your scent. Monday morning everyone will ask you how it went.”

Hissing at Minghao, “Evil. You’re being evil today. For that I will totally find you a boyfriend. Just you wait and watch.”

“Well not now. Your date is here. A vampire though hyung?”

Joshua looked as if he wanted to fidget. “He’s…interesting is all.”

Muttering under his breath, “Sure. Interesting. Not hot at all.”

“I’ll get you back,” Joshua said, eyes flashing, before he turned to look at Jeonghan coolly.

He walked over. Joshua smiled down at Jeonghan. “Don’t we look fancy? Taking me somewhere really nice?”

Jeonghan stood up, holding out his hand. “Only the best.”

Joshua stared at his hand before lightly placing his in Jeonghan’s, allowing him to lead him out of the hospital. “Somewhere I might know?”

“Heavenly Delights,” Jeonghan answered as he opened the passenger door for Joshua.

Joshua gave him a look before getting in and closing the door himself, not allowing Jeonghan to do it for him.

Chuckling Jeonghan lightly jogged to the other side, sliding in and driving them to the restaurant.

* * *

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at the waiter. Fucking Mingyu. Seungkwan came up to them, menus in hand, and his ever present smile on his face.

Joshua looked a bit surprised, but it melted off as he turned his own smile on. “Oh Seungkwan, you work here?”

“Yup,” he nodded, “part time while I study. Builds character.” He placed glasses of water down. “What can I get you two started on for drinks? Anything special? Blood wine? Regular wine?”

“Nothing for me,” Joshua sent a sort of sultry smile Jeonghan’s way, “I’d like to be sober for this date.”

“And you sir?” Seungkwan said, getting into his waiter persona.

“Nothing as well,” Jeonghan said. “I’m driving.”

“I’ll let you look at the menu. I’ll be back to take your orders in a couple of minutes,” he said flashing them a smile. No doubt he’d report everything to Vernon when he was break.

Joshua looked around the restaurant. “How’d you get a reservation here? I heard getting one requires months of waiting in advance?”

Smirking, Jeonghan placed his chin on his hand, leaning across the table to Joshua, “I have friends in high places.”

Joshua laughed, covering his mouth. “Really?”

Jeonghan shook his head, eyes crinkling at Joshua’s joy. “No. I know the owner and chef here. Good friends for several years. It helps to know people.”

“Hmmm,” Joshua noted, running his finger up to collect the condensation on the glass, “true.” He pulled a minor face, as if he loathed to admit what was going to come out of his mouth next. “I did want to try eating here once. I had set a reservation once but then a large accident happened and I was called in,” he said voice dying out quietly.

“Well you’re here now. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.”

Joshua moved back into his chair, giving Jeonghan a smirk, his lips pulling into a rather feline smile. “You’re going to show me a good time?”

“As promised,” he answered back with a devilish grin. He reached for Joshua’s hand. “May I?”

His eyes sparkled in the semi-dim lighting. He was intrigued, which would work in Jeonghan’s favor. Joshua nodded.

Taking it gently, Jeonghan wrapped his fingers around Joshua’s bringing it to his mouth and laying a light kiss on his knuckles.

“Are you going to hold my hand for all of dinner?”

Jeonghan breathed in relief in his head. He wasn’t pulling away, nor was he stinging Jeonghan with magic. Did Joshua like him? Immediately his inner self smacked him for being so besotted. He breathed. He could do this. He could seduce the good doctor and show Joshua how good of a person he was. Jeonghan was a keeper. He just had to show Joshua that.

“If you want,” Jeonghan answered.

“And how will I cut my food?”

Joshua gave him a smile that skirted the edge of flirtatious. Yes! He was flirting with Jeonghan.

“I’ll cut it for you if you want. Unless you’re left handed then I’ll just hold your right hand then.”

“You have an answer for everything don’t you,” Joshua said, blinking, his lashes falling in a breathtaking sort of way.

“Not always. You do take my breath away a lot. Leaves me speechless. Never had I’ve had anyone do this to me.”

Immediately Joshua took back his hand. “I think that’s enough for now.”

The atmosphere got cold. Fuck. He messed up. Damn it.

“Joshua—“

He got cut off.  Joshua said, “I think we should order now.” His whole face was shuttered. Not a single expression showed. Damn it.

* * *

They ate dinner in silence. The only sounds were the scrapping of the knife on the plate or glasses being picked up and water being drunk.

Joshua was as cold as ice. His face not giving anything away. Even in his cold demeanor he was beautiful.

Laying his fork down, Joshua sighed. He looked up, straight into Jeonghan’s eyes. “What is it that you want from me? My blood? My body?” He crossed his arms, “If it’s something simple I can give it to you. Like if you need something uncursed. Just so you can leave me alone.”

Jeonghan slammed his hands down. He was always rather dramatic. “Please. I only want to get to know you better.”

Raising his eyebrow Joshua said, “It’s not only that. I noticed the way you eyed my neck at your club. And what use would a vampire have for a human who’ll die eventually.” Joshua gave him a sad smile. “Vampires only ever want blood or sex.”

“Your mortality can be discussed when we get that far,” Jeonghan threw out. “And if I wanted blood or sex from you I’d go somewhere else. I’m a hasty vampire. I have no need to chase. Look at me,” he gestured, “People come flocking to me.” He tried to show Joshua his sincerity. “You captured my attention. Since the club. It’s not every day that people ignore me and dismiss me like I’m garbage. Then at the hospital. Your quiet strength and attitude captured my attention. I’m interested in the long haul if the dates go well.” Jeonghan sucked in a breath, releasing it, “I want to date you!”

“Date?” Joshua said, the surprise crystal clear in his voice.

Jeonghan nodded vigorously. “I’m serious. Please. I’m not hiding anything.” He paused, “Except I really do think your neck is a masterpiece on its own.”

Joshua started to laugh. His delighted laughter, it sounded just a bit tinged with hysteria, filled Jeonghan’s ears. Petering out the last of his hilarity, Joshua said, “I’m friends with a vampire. He goes through people like their rag dolls, to be used and thrown away. He can’t commit.” He bit his lip. “But you. You sound different. Ok. Dating.” He nodded. “With the time left, show me that good time you promised.”

* * *

Jeonghan pulled out all of his charm. He made Joshua laugh, told him hilarious stories of his past, asked Joshua of his own life, coaxing out of the doctor details about himself. Although that had proven to be rather hard. Jeonghan never encountered such a secretive person. But he thought as he drove Joshua home, who had a large smile on his face, he could pat himself on the back for a job well done. He had charmed the devastatingly handsome doctor.

Slowing down he pulled into Joshua’s driveway. “I hope I showed you that good time I promised.”

Joshua turned to him. His twinkly eyes softening. “You did. I think dating you will be fun.” Getting out of the car he said, “Call me.”

Jeonghan stared, watching that lean figure of Joshua’s go towards the door. Abruptly he turned around and came to Jeonghan’s window, motioning him to pull it down.

“Forget to say something?” Jeonghan asked as the window went down.

Jsohua shook his head. “No. Forgot to give you something.” He put his head through and bussed his lips against Jeonghan’s, a light slide that sent tiny shivers Jeonghan’s spine. Pulling away he said, “That’s what I forgot. Good night Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan sat with his window open for a good minute even after Joshua went inside and closed his door. The cold woke him up though, prompting him to get the window up again. He grinned like a little boy into his steering wheel. Things went well and he’d soon have another date.


End file.
